


Smoke Erry Day

by ThreeHats



Category: K (Anime), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko and Sheldon find themselves trapped in a cave with nothing better to do...  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Erry Day

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Sheldon Cooper, Neko  
**Location:** In a Cave  
**Scenario:** Smoking weed

“Well, this could be bad,” Sheldon said as he looked around the inside of the cave for a place to sit. A small cat sat comfortably on a blanket next to the fire as she breathed in the slight puff of smoke that went her way. “Where am I supposed to sit?” Sheldon continued as he tried a few of the rocks for comfort and security. 

There was a small mew from the cat next to him, then suddenly she was a full fledge, totally naked, female. Sheldon looked at her and shook his head. “That isn’t practical at all.”

“Why not?” Neko said as she stretched out and let the heat from the fire warm her skin. 

“You could catch pneumonia for one,” Sheldon said as he finally settled onto a rock that most resembled his chair from home, in both shape and location. 

“That’s silly,” Neko said with a laugh. 

Sheldon shook his head. “You obviously don’t know me very well. If you did, you would know that I am never silly. I am always very serious, or at least, a person like yourself wouldn’t be able to comprehend my kind of humor. I’m not really even sure if your brain is fully transformed along with your body.”

Neko shook her head. “I’m going to ignore what you just said about my brain and instead show you reason.” She waved her hand toward the fire. “I’m completely warmed by the fire.” She waved her hand about the cave. “We’re completely covered and protected from the outside wind by this cave.” She looked pointedly at Sheldon. “And I chose to find it humorous rather than point out the stupidity of your statement.”

“I'm exceedingly smart. I graduated college at fourteen. While my brother was getting an STD, I was getting a Ph.D. Stupid is never a word used to describe me. Genius. Eccentric. Possibly weird depending on who you are talking to.”

Neko shook her head with a dreamy sigh and tossed a little bag to Sheldon. “Here, have that.”

Sheldon opened the bag and found a pipe full of a grassy substance as well as a few other items. “Are you suggesting that I smoke this?” Neko nodded, her grin wide. “I’m not sure that is a good idea. Weed can alter your actions, and I don’t know if you would be able to handle me in that state.”

“That state?” Neko said as she cocked her head from one side to the other. She stretched then took a puff of her own glass pipe that was shaped like a fish. There was a long pause as she stared at the fish and giggled.

“How long have you been smoking. It’s clear that you are already high, but you were a cat only a moment ago.”

“I don’t know if you are aware, but cats live in a constant state of High.”

“That’s sarcasm, isn’t it?”

Neko let out a long string of soft giggles as she rolled around some more before the fire. Sheldon looked away a few times when her decency was fully in question. “Come on, Sheldon, let’s not think about anything. Let’s just let it go.”

“I prefer not to get into the debate about that song,” Sheldon said as he smoked a bit, encouraged by their strange situation and the smoke that already floated through the room. “Now, if you’d like to do a little role playing, that I may be able to do.”

“Roleplay? I’m not that kind of girl!” Neko said with a gasp that deteriorated into giggles.

Sheldon seemed to ignore her implication. “I haven’t played DnD in a while and I’m itching to DM another game.”

“Oh,” Neko said as she quickly returned to her cat form. 

“Halt, feline! You shall not pass!” Sheldon said as he jumped to his feet, letting the remaining contents from the bag on his lap spill to the ground. 

“MREOW!” Neko exclaimed as she dashed around the fire and tried to paw at the bag, but quickly stopped when she saw Sheldon chuckling to himself. “Mreow,” she mewed dejectedly.

“IS it okay to tell you a secret?” Sheldon asked Neko, and he laughed before continuing. “You are a cat, who will you tell. Anyway, I once had a dream that I went to the moon. I was setting up a base, but they wanted me to return. Who would ever want me to return, because surely I am the most capable…wait what was I saying?”

Neko mewed a few more times and curled up at Sheldon’s feet as he returned to his seat. 

“Well, there was that time I worked with Stephen Hawking, and I can say I enjoy the experience of sex but…maybe I need a nap.”


End file.
